When releasibly connecting conductors such as wires of flat strips to a circuit board, the connector used is usually relatively expensive to manufacture.
Examples indicative of prior art connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,831. This patent describes an assembly for mounting electrical connectors on an edge of a circuit board. The assembly has a fastener that is typically a pair of molded blocks each having a rear groove and ledge.
Another example of prior art connectors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,094. In this patent a connector assembly comprising a molded elastomeric connector for connecting adjacent circuits boards is described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,166 another connector assembly is described. This connector has a locking arrangement comprising resilient fingers that engage apertures on a circuit board.
The prior art connectors and connector assemblies are usually relatively expensive to manufacture. It would therefore be useful if an alternative connector and connector assembly was made available.